The Cooper Gang in: High School Adventures
by PudgyPhantomhive
Summary: Bentley is chosen to show some new students around, so he has Sly and Murray come along to help him out. It's a semi-normal high school experience, until old enemies rear their ugly heads. (DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY THING THAT HAS TO DO WITH SLY COOPER!)
1. New encounters

**Okay, time for my first real fan fic. Puttin' on the big boy pants!**

**Constructional criticism is appreciated**

**~ON TO THE STORY~**

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Sly, wake up! We can't be late for the first day of softmore year!" Bentley yelled at the still sleeping raccoon. He knew he shouldn't of stayed up till 3:00 a.m. playing Little Big Planet, but it was totally worth it to get a number one rating in an online course. "Wake me up in five minutes turtle" Bentley breathed in, holding to curb his frustration, then blew out. "It's 7:00. We missed the bus. We're going to be late." At this, Sly sprung out of bed, flinging his underwear in the wheelchair bound turtle's face. "Oh you're so considerate Sly! You just know how I love seeing you naked first thing in the morning."

Under pressure, the racoon managed to take a shower, brush his teeth, and find clean clothes in under ten minutes. "Waaaaait... doesn't Murray... BENTLEY I WILL HAV E YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Sly ran outside to pursue his hunt of said turtle. "Hey Sly! Guess what day it is!" Murray belowed from the van, bouncing up and down excitedly. Sly facepalmed himself and looked up. "Is it hump day?" "Yes!" He just noticed Murray was wearing his special hump day shirt. "Get in you guys! We've got to get going!" Bentley said from the back of the van. Sly got in and handed Bentley his book bag. "No need to scare me first thing in the morning Bently" Sly laughed. Murray punched it, and they were on their way to a 7 hour prison.

**~Time skip~**

The gang arrived at Cherryville highschool at 7:40. "Why are we here so early anyways?" Sly half asked half yawned as they got out of the van. "I've been appointed to show some new students around school, and could use a little bit of help" Bently explained. "Does this mean we're gonna make new friends?" Murray asked excitedley, opening the door for the rest of the gang. "Atleast one. I hear she's a real whiz with robotics!" Another brainiac added to the mix? Sounds good. Maybe Bentley will have his first girlfriend. "Sooo, where will they be waiting?" Murray asked. "By the window" Sly said in a terrible deep voiced british accent. "No, they will be at the office. What are we gonna do with you sly? "Love me, feed me, never leave me." He had them all laughing until they reached the new students sitting on the bench.

"Hello, I'm Bentley. You must be Penelope, right?" "Why yes, how could you tell?" The young blonde mouse giggled, causing the turtle to smile. "There's a robotics manual sticking out of your book bag." Smooth Bentley. Real smooth. Murray made his way over to a very eccentric tiger with pink hair and checkered jeans. "Hi, I'm Murray, or "The Murray" if you wann call me that. What's your name?" "Brooke... Schmityworbenyaggermanjensen Nope! I'm sorry, it's Brooke." Murray had a huge grin on his face. Looks like the big guy has a new friend. Lastly, Sly made his way over to a stunning vixen in leather boots. "Hello miss, I'm Cooper. Sly Cooper," he gave her an eyebrow wiggle. "What may your name be?" "Carmelita Montoya Fox. Pleasure to meet you, Cooper." She extended her hand for a hand shake, but Sly took her hand and gently kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Fox." A slight blush tinted Carmelita's cheeks. 'What a charmer' she thought.

The bell rang, and Bentley and Murray escorted their new friends to class. "May I see your schedule, Carmelita?" She handed Sly her schedule. "Well, we have every class together, except second. It's not to far away from mine, so I can still walk you to and from class." He smiled at her. "Well, I guess it's safe to say I have an escort to my classes."

They walked to their Algebra 2 class with Mr. Otis. Today, they were just going over the packets, so Sly slipped Carmelita his phone, asking for her number.

**Mr. Otis is going to hate me even more ;-;**

**Why's that? o.o **

** I really need to pee and I'm going to ask but he'll say no :c**

** Run out of the door screaming? ;-;**

** He'll follow... I'm pee shy**

** Find a bottle**

** Ewwwww that's just no ;-;**

** Hold it then! XD**

** Fine... but let's just talk about his hair do. Mmmm! I love me**

** some bald spots!**

Carmelita burst into laughter, while Sly was taking imaginary bows for his oh so excellent performance. This angered the bull greatly. "COOPER! OUTSIDE, NOW!" Sly got up non chalantly and headed towards the door, but turned around with a grin on his face. "So does that mean I can go to the bathroom?" "NO!" Mr. Otis belowed. "I'll be back in a moment. Keep quiet." As soon as the door was shut, everyone started talking about what just happened. "Do you think he'll get detention?" "Of course! He always get's detention." "But never on the first day." Carmelita was the only one silent about the situation. 'What have I done?'

Mr. Otis glared at the young raccoon. "You know what Cooper, I'm in a good mood today. If you can give me a valid reason of why you interupted my class, I may lesson your punishment." Sly thought about for a moment, then said "I really don't have a reason. I was just joking around with my new friend." The teacher was shocked, but quickly rebounded back to anger. "Why you..." his face softened a bit, and he sighed. "I appreciate the honesty. I'll punish you later." He turned to head back into the class room before sly stopped him. "Does that mean I can go to the bathroom?" Mr. Otis turned towards him and smiled. "No. Now get back into my class room before I change my mind." Needless to say, Sly hightailed it back to his seat, and gave Carmelita a thumbs up to signal that everything was fine. For now.

**So, first chapter. Good? Bad? So so? Either way I hope it was somewhat enjoyable. It is kind of **

**a slow start, but this was more of an introduction into a hopefully better story.**

**Later taters! Phantomhive is out.**


	2. High school heist

**Planning the Heist**

**Sly's P.O.V.**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful... well, until third period. Murray was outraged with our teacher. The bell rang for lunch when Murray went to throw a desk. "I can believe he put '¿Por qué no pantalones Murray' on the freaking board! They don't make pants that fit a husky, hippo figure in the department store!" Murray was fuming when Bentley patted him with one of his robotic hands. "It's okay Murray, a lot of guys don't wear pants" "But all my friends do." Brooke looked at him sympathetically. "You know what Murray? We should just come to school tomorrow in bed sheet togas! Pants are for chumps." She grinned at him, making the hippo blush a deeper shade of pink. It was nice that someone else could cheer Murray up.

We all sat at a vacant table outside. It was a nice warm for late August. Bentley worked up the nerve to ask Penelope a few questions. "So, Penelope, what do you do outside of school?" "Well, other than study, I usually spend most of my time on thiefnet. Have you heard of it?" "Heard of it?! I go on there every chance I get! What's your user ID?" "I'd prefer to write it down or something. It's not vulgar, just not something you'd want to say in public." When they were exchanging thiefnet IDs, I started staring at Carmelita. I hadn't noticed how nice she really looked. A black and white striped T-shirt, tight, faded blue jeans, and black combat boots. The only thing wrong was that she looked upset.

"What's wrong Carmelita? Someone bugging you already?" She looked up, a bit surprised, but then her face saddened a bit. "It's that stupid Contessa. She took my phone because it was 'in sight,' but everyone else was playing on theirs, and she just watched! Stupid spider hag, if only I could get it back." I hated to watch someone upset by a bully. The Contessa, although she was a teacher, was the school's biggest bully. The surprising thing is, she was never fired! Rumors say that she hypnotized the principal, or "enticed" him. The thought made me feel a little nauseous.

"You know, I could get it back for you tonight. There are too many people around during the day." The vixen gave me a quizzical look. "What do you mean, Cooper?" I just smiled at her, thinking of everything that was going through her head. "Well, you can come along tonight and find out. Where do you live?" "I'm the first white house on Newton." "Well howdy neighbor, looks like we're destined to be together" she just blushed and shook it off.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

It was around 11:00 p.m. and the gang was going over the heist. Carmelita sat on the couch with Sly, looking a little nervous. "So... where are your parents? I'd love to meet them." Sly looked down, a saddened look on his face. Murray pulled Carmelita to the kitchen. "Sorry we didn't mention this earlier, but Sly's parent's are dead. We're all from the same orphanage, and our friend Dimitri got us this house. I'm sure he'll tell you what happened in due time. He just gets a little down when his parents are brought up in a conversation. Please try to avoid the subject for now." Murray looked a little worried, thinking he sounded a harsh. Carmelita's eyes filled with a look of understanding. "Okay, thank you Murray. I didn't know, and didn't mean to upset him." Her ears flattened against her head, and Murray patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it! Just go crack a joke and he'll be just fine!" Bentley called from the living room, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, this is a pretty basic plan. Murray, the janitor usually leaves in twenty minutes. That means we leave in twenty. I just wanted to make that very clear." Murray raised his hand. "Yes, Murray?" "Do you think the Contessa will be in the room? Everyone says they've seen her spend the night in there sometimes." The turtle laughed. "Murray, that's a myth. My grapple cam can prove it!" Bentley typed in a few sequences on his laptop and the Contessa's classroom was projected on the screen.

"Now if we can get back to plan. Murray, I need you to pull off the vent covers. They're literally stuck, and you're the only person strong enough to do this. I also need you to be back up for sly." Said raccoon scoffed. "You know we aren't breaking into a bank right, Bentley?" Bentley breathed in and out a few times, and replied "If you've seen the room when she locks up, you'd understand why I'm being so protective. That, and the school installed a new security system after _**someone **_had me to break into the school's computer system to change _**someone's **_geometry grade!" Everyone else in the room laughed except the raccoon. "I deserved a 93 and you know it! Ms. Decibel just hated me because I corrected her more than a good handful of times... but that's not the point." Bentley stared at him for a good while, then they moved on with his presentation.

"Hopefully there will not be anymore interruptions. Now Sly, I need you to try to stay as hidden as possible. I've made a run through of the new system, and they made it to where I can't even delete all the evidence. Be very careful. Secondly, The Contessa put trip wires all over her classroom to trigger an alarm. I put a new DNA sensors into the binocucom so you'll be able to tell where they are easier. (Skin cells and finger prints stay on objects for days, and sometimes weeks.) You need to replace Carmelita's phone with this decoy. It's been programmed to go off a couple of times a day for the next week, so if she decides to mess with the phone, Carmelita will not be blamed for stealing it." They all had to admit, Bentley was one smart turtle. This is why he became the brains of the operation.

Murray just pulled off the air vent cover, and Sly started to crawl in. "Gosh, you'd think a school with a high-tech security system would have the money to clean the darn ventilation system. Always making my life hard." Carmelita was outside in the van Bentley. "Do you think he'll be okay? He doesn't need to do this if he'll get hurt." The vixen said, worry prominent in her voice. "Don't worry, he'll be completely fine. The Coopers are a notorious line of thieves, and Sly is the last thus far." Carmelita nodded, and watched Bentley bring up the cameras. 'I sure hope he'll be okay.'

Sly slipped down onto the floor, quickly ducking under a table to avoid the cameras. He sighed, inching himself closer and closer to the air vent leading to the Contessa's room. While he crawled in the vents, just a few feet from her office, the binocucom went off. "Sly! You need to get the phone and get out of there! The janitors are still here!" "Keep your shell on mom, I'll be fine." "Another turtle joke, you're so cute. Just be careful." With that the call ended.

Sly dropped down into the Contessa's chair, propping his feet up. Sly started picking the lock to her desk when someone started to unlock the door. He hid under the desk, tripping a wire, causing a chair to fall over. "Bentley! A janitor is here and caused me to trip a wire! Help!" Sly silently screamed into the binocucom, startling everyone in the van. "Don't worry Sly, I'm on it." Bentley rolled out of the van, grapple cam in his lap. "Murray, I need you to throw this as far as you can inside the vent." "Sure thing ol' buddy ol' pal!" The camera flew through the vent all the way into the cafeteria. "Good. Carmelita, tell me if you see Sly in trouble." The vixen shook her head, watching Bentley move the grapple cam through out the vents, and into the Contessa's room.

Sly saw the grapple cam go towards the janitor, and started his distraction. "Yo mama!" The old dog lifted his head. "Who's there?" "You will never find me!" He started getting close to the camera, but Bentley fired a sleep dart before he got to close. "GET THE PHONE AND GET OUT OF THERE!" Sly finished picking the lock, switching the two phones, and headed back up the air vent. "Maybe I shou-" "NO! GET! IN! THE! VAN!" Bentley screamed through the ear piece. "Fine. I'm on my way."

When Sly got back into the van, Carmelita tackled him. "Are you okay? Hurting anywhere?" Sly smiled at her, with a hint of pain on his face. "You're sitting on my tail, but otherwise I'm quite dandy." She quickly got up, watching the raccoon staggered to his feet. "One phone for one lady fox" he smirked. "I didn't think you would like Paramore. Guess looks aren't everything." Her eyes glazed o ver in anger. "You went through my phone?!" "No, you just got a call from Matt. So, I have competition for your affection?" Carmelita punched him playfully in the arm, but it still hurt. "Shut up ringtail, it's my cousin." "So my chances are still pretty high?" The vixen blushed. "Just shush." Sly couldn't help but smile at her. For once, he was a little excited for school tomorrow.

**Alright, I decided that they will still be thieves. (Maybe next time they'll steal something worth more than $100.) Muggshot is more than likely to appear in later chapters, just gotta think of the right setting.**

**Later Taters, Phantomhive wants to not die from the 80 degree heat called, "The only room in the house without ventilation."**


	3. Muggshot Returns

**I'm baaaaaack! (With a longer chapter)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any songs or games mentioned. They're just in my mind while I write.**

**Now, knowing that no one can really get on my case, on with the story!**

It's been a good few weeks after the heist, and life was good. Bentley and Penelope really hit it off, and became really close. Brooke and Murray were constantly trying to beat each other in some new competition every few days. Right now, they were in the middle of a gaming competition. It was surprising that Murray was in the lead, having five achievments ahead of her. "So, what's our next heist?" Sly asked. "Muggshot has obtained some top of the line Australian gems." Murray looked up from his wrestling videos in a bit of a shock. "Bentley, how does this guy keep busting out of prison?" Said turtle just shook his head. "I'm assuming he has guards on the outside to bust him out. But right now, it matters what he's doing when he's out. We can let interpol handle his new cell."

Sly walked over to the fridge, scavenging for food. "Where is he hiding out?" Bentley frowned a bit. "Do you remember the closed of section of the school?" Sly turned around slowly. "Yeaaah... it's the lower level and is infested with mold. It's quarantined. He can't be there." The turtle nodded. "It's actually been cleaned for a few days, but Muggshot payed off the school administrators to let him hide out there for a little while." Murray walked over to his friends. "You know, it isn't even surprising. What's the plan?" The turtle rolled over to his room. "I've had to make a few plans and alternatives. He's really had security amped up since our last encounter in Holland." Sly nodded, opening the door for him.

"Alright, we go in tomorrow night at around 1:00 a.m. That's when his guards start nodding off until the next shift comes in. Murray, I need you to go in with Sly in case Muggshot comes back early from prowling the grounds." Murray gave a little salute, making his partners in crime chuckle. "Sly, you don't have to worry about the guards." Sly sighed in relief. "You'll have to worry about them and the new security systems he's had installed." He was relieved just a bit to soon.

"What does he have in store this time Bentley? Lasers, mirrors, pictures of himself decorating the wall?" Sly earned a disapproving look from the wheel chair bound turtle. "No, trigger censored poison gas. Just imagine the lazers, but around ten times the difficulty. Luckily it has a weakness. As long as you stay out of range of the blasts, the gas shouldn't affect you." Murray's eyes buulged "How big is the blast range?" Sly grimaced, afraid of the answer he was about to recieve. "Around a 5x5 foot perimeter, but the chandalier type lights hang just high enough to where you should dodge it no problem!" For the first time since facing clockwork, Sly was frightened for a heist.

* * *

"You okay, ring tail?" Carmelita asked, worry etched in her eyes. Sly lifted his eyes from his notebook. "Oh, I'm just a little tired is all. Which class is this?" She smiled at him. "Biology. The class that you would be failing without my help." Sly made himself look offended, causing her smile to widen. "How dare you! I would be making steady Cs in this class!" The vixen rolled her eyes. "What ever helps you sleep at night." The raccoon swatted her gently with his tail, tickling her.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" This caught him off guard. "Well, it really depends on the time. I'm eating at 8:00, showering at-" "You know that's not what I ment!" Carmelita laughed, she was always laughing with Sly around. "Nothing until around 1:00, but that's personal business." The bell rung and Carmelita waited for Sly to get his stuff together. "I was just thinking, maybe we could hang out tonight?" Sly was stunned at first, but quickly rebounded. "That sounds lovely. Want to come by when I'm in the shower? I'll smell all nice and clean." She smiled, walking out to meet up with the rest of their group.

Murray was giving Brooke a piggy back ride home from losing their bet. "How many times do you have to learn that you just can't beat me in Mortal Kombat?" "When I die, I'll stop trying to beat you. Until then this means war!" He started to run a little, making Brooke squeal. He honestly thought of himself as the winner, but he wouldn't let her know that just yet. "Penelope, you're coming tonight right?" "Of course! It's all I've been thinking about all day.I even managed to spell 'philosophy' wrong." Bentley went into a short laughing fit while unlocking the van. "Are you sure you'll be okay to drive?" Murray asked. Bentley just grinned, showing his robotic hands. "I don't need legs to drive!" Sly smiled as Murray came over and whispered that there was extra paint in the back if Bentley scratched the van.

"Alright you guys, be careful and don't hurt the van!" Bentley folded the driver's seat back to where he could still be in his wheel chair. "When did you manage to fix the driver's seat?" Penelope asked. "Last night after Murray lost the game. It's kind of nice getting to drive again." After they dropped Penelope and Carmelita off, Sly climbed into the front seat. "So, Penelope's coming on the heist?" "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it's just been hectic planning an extra escape route." The raccoon shrugged. "I'm fine with it, it'll be great having 2 brains help us out." The rest of the ride home was pretty silent except for the radio playing 'heart shaped box' by Nirvana.

_**Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint!**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

_**Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet**_

_**Cut myself on angel's hair, and baby's breath**_

* * *

After everyone was home for a few hours, Carmelita was knocking at the door. "Hey Carm, come in." She came in, examining her surroundings. "It feels different somehow." "That's because I'm hear baby!" Demetri jumped up out of his seat in the living room, scaring her a little bit. "So, you're the cracker box's new girl? I gotta say, she looks better than you!" Sly held his breath for a few seconds before exhaling. "Thanks Dimitri, I should say the same thing next time you bring a lady home." Dimitri just laughed. "Well played homie, don't run this one off anytime soon!" Carmelita was stiffling her laughter, watching Sly fume silently. " How about we go play cloud berry kingdom? It's a rage game after the first 40 or 50 levels though."

She smiled and nodded. Sly took her hand and led her to the game room where Bentley and Murray where already starting the game. "Room for 2 more?" Murray scooted over on the couch, motioning for them to pick up a remote. Bentley already gave his character a mustache. "Have you been feeding the mustache again?" "Jealousy is an ugly emotion, Sly."

* * *

It took them some getting use to time with the game, but after a few deaths, everyone was on a roll. "I'm to scared to look at the clock to see how long we've been playing" Carmelita mumbled, entranced with not getting hit by the lazers. Murray took a quick glance at the clock above the tv. "It's nearing 10:00, pretty long game." "I've got to get going you guys, I'm not aloud to stay out to late on a school night." They all paused the game, and Sly walked her out. "We should do this again sometime, it's nice having someone to beat Bentley's high score." "It's nice having someone else's high score to beat." The raccoon engulfed her in a hug. "Get home safe, okay?" She blushed, partly from embarrasment, and partly because of how sweet it was. "Alright." she waved and started walking towards her house.

Sly watched from the window, making sure she got in and wasn't stuck outside for the night. "I don't want any cracker box juniours running around any time soon!" Sly's face turned a deep tomato red at Dimitri's comment. "Okay then, I'm just going to prepare for the heist with the guys." Sly ran down the stairs to go over the rest of the plan and wait for Penelope to arrive.

* * *

"Alright Bentley, me and Murray are inside. Is Muggshot out yet?" Bentley went to the monitors inside the van. "You wont have much time. Have Murray stand near the door incase Muggshot comes back. I'll try and distract him as much as possible." Sly headed to the safe in the back of the room, trying to crack the lock. 'He's not as much of a meat head as I thought.' Sly was trying to determine if this was Muggshot's work, or if he hired someone. He suspected the second choice was correct.

Bentley was setting up his RC chopper when Penelope nudged him. "I have a better idea." She unzipped her book bag to reveal several RC cars, leaving Bentley in shock. "You know, these just might work better. How fast can they go?" Penelope had a devious smirk on her muzzle. "It goes to around 30 mph. He could be chasing all night!" She giggled. "Well, it's never to early to have in field eperience." She smiled, attaching Bentley's grapple cam to her RC car and setting it outside of the van.

**Inside Muggshot's hideout**

_**(Sly and Murray)**_

Sly saw a rather new contraption zoom by outside of the window, followed by angry shouts and heavy foot steps/ Muggshot walking on his abnormaly muscular arms. "Murray, you okay over there?" Murray was rather squished between the door and book shelf, scared that he might trigger an alarm. "Not to comfortable, but I'll live if we get out of here *breathes* soon." He smiled at the raccoon as he finally cracked open the lock.

**Prowling the grounds**

_**(Muggshot and the guards)**_

Penelope ran over the feet of a few guards, waking them up. "Boss! Someone's here!" Muggshot turned from the school's doors, a little confused. "What are you blokes talking about?" The guards were stuttering which made the bull dog very impatient. "Spit it out!" Penelope grinned, ready to give them a good chase. She threw a bomb near their feet. "What the-" "GET OUT OF IT'S RANGE!" Muggshot and the guards ran for cover a little to late, being covered in dirt and rocks.

She maneuvered the car in the opposite direction. The guards chased it, but Muggshot stayed to examine the bomb. He looked it over, not noticing anything at first. "Wait a minute." He looked a little closer and noticed the Cooper calling card attached to the bomb. "COOPER!" Muggshot ran to the door, busting it open to reveal Sly placing a calling card in the safe.

"You thought you could get away without facing me?" Sly turned around with a grin. "I was actually hoping you'd show up. It would be to easy if you weren't so cocky." The bull dog glared at the young raccoon, his guards coming in right behind him. "You're out numbered Cooper. Where are you going to run?" He smirked. "I don't plan on running. Now Murray!"

Murray busted out of his little confinement with his self dubbed 'thunder flop.' He sent the guards flying into seperate corners of the room, all a little dazed. While Muggshot wasn't looking, Sly sneaked up behind him and gave him a good blow to the head. "Pleasure doing business with you." As soon as Murray and Sly slipped out of the window, the binocucom went off. "You guys need to get back to the van quick! Interpol is on the way!" Sly looked at Murray and started to sprint toward the van.

* * *

After a few days, the word of Muggshot being caught spread through the town. Interpol refused to release the place of his hideout to the public to save the town some pride. Bentley managed to get a high selling price on the Australian gems on thiefnet, leaving the Cooper gang in a good position. Carmelita rushed up to Sly as soon as she heard the news. "You got him locked up, didn't you ringtail?" Sly raised his hands in defeat. "I confess, but it wasn't just me! Two brains and a muscle helped."

The vixen smiled at him. "One day you're really going to get hurt." He gave her a little nudge. "Is that your way of saying you worry about me?" Carmelita just rolled her eyes. "Don't ask such stupid questions. Hurry up or we're going to be late." Sly just smiled to himself. He enjoyed how he made her flustered at times.

"What ya looking at, El Jefe?" A very short armadillo asked his friend. "Cooper. He needs to be knocked down a few notches." The tiger's nostrils flared at the thought of Sly. "I still don't see why you're so obsessed with him. Nothing really that special about him." El Jefe laughed. "The only thing special about him is that fox he's hanging around with." The armadillo huffed. "You really want to mess with her?" El Jefe sent a warning glare to his friend. "Pick your next words wisely, Toothpick." He giggled a little at the tiger. "I wasn't going to say anything bad. It's just too much trouble" El Jefe shrugged his shoulders. 'Not for everything I'm planning.

**Okay, onto chapter 4! It might be posted not to long after this one if the caffiene flow keeps a rollin'.**

**In all honesty, I wasn't expecting anyone to like this story. It makes me really happy to see some people enjoy it!**

**Now, I'm going to scavenge for ideas ~ later taters**


	4. Isn't 'El Jefe' Spanish for 'big baby'

**Doesn't 'El Jefe' mean, 'Big Baby?'**

Sly was sitting with Carmelita, trying to understand what Mr. Otis was teaching. "Carm, why are we doing direct and inverse variation?" She just shrugged. "The test has a lot of geometry in it this year. It's kind of stupid considering we took it last year." Sly slumped in his desk, unsure of why he had to take this class for his 'career.' When the raccoon was about to dose off, he felt something wet hit him in the back of the head. With a cautious touch, he figured out he was being pelted with spitballs. "Well that's unsanitary" he muttered to himself. Carmelita noticed and gagged. "Who did that?!" She whispered. Sly just motioned back to the snickering imbeciles in the back of the classroom.

Carmelita glared at them for a good few minutes before they stopped laughing. The armadillo stuck his tongue out at her, while the tiger waved at her, smiling. The vixen made a disgusted face and turned back around. "Who are they?" Sly massaged his temples. "Toothpick and El Jefe. Ever since I got them in trouble for smoking a few years back, they just keep trying to agitate me. It's kind of funny until the spit balls start coming. Then it's just gross." Carmelita looked annoyed. "Haven't you just told them to stop?" A grin creeped up on Sly's face. "Doesn't work, so I just let them tire themselves out. They haven't hit me yet so I don't need to resort to violence just yet."

The vixen just watched him. "If you ever want help getting them to piss off, feel free to tell me." Sly gasped. "Your first cuss word! Holy crap." She just smiled. "It isn't even a cuss word." He just took her paper and wrote 'yes it is' over and over. This made El Jefe furious. "That estúpido rata!" He muttered. Toothpick just looked at him. "Didn't you hear what he said?" The tiger lifted his head up at this statement. "What?"

Toothpick just grinned menacingly. "He said he hasn't tried to fight us because we haven't started it!." El Jefe just laid his head on the desk. "You're point?" The armadillo was getting excited that he wanted to listen to his plan. "Maybe if we instigate it, he'll charge at us, and he'll be humiliated when he loses! Plus, we won't get in that much trouble for not throwing the first punch." El Jefe perked up to this. "You finally have a good idea. Do you have one on how I can get close to that fox?" Toothpick just shook his head. "That's your job." The tiger grimaced, returning to his work for the last few minutes of class.

* * *

Sly finished walking Carmelita to class, and started his way to English. It's one of the easier classes for him, considering all the 'fill in the blank' stories him and the gang use to do as kids. El Jefe stuck his foot out when Sly walked past to get to his desk. "Oops!" Everyone started to snicker, except for Sly and Bentley. "What's your problem?" Sly growled. "Just wanted to see you where you belong. On the floor, in pain." The raccoon got up, dusting himself off. "If you want to hurt me, you'll have to do better than that." Bentley wheeled himself over to his friend. "Come on Sly, settle this later outside of school." The armadillo smirked. "Look! It's wheels and the leg man!" While the armadillo was cracking up, Sly was fuming. "Let it go!" Bentley whispered. "No. That was to far and you know it."

Before Sly could get up and say something, the bell rang. Whilst everyone was reading from "The Cask of Amontillado," the raccoon spent his time glaring at the pair. They just smiled and waved, irritating him immensely. Ms. Ruby noticed this, calling the raccoon out. "Cooper, since you're not reading, you must of finished already. What's the story about?" Sly glared at Toothpick. "A drunken fool; being insulted by said fool; revenge; murder." This startled the alligator. He stared at two people in particular while giving his answer. This actually worried her. "Y-yes. Carry on then." Sly mouthed the words 'revenge' to the pair of idiots, and received not-so-innocent smiles. This frustrated him greatly, and worried Bentley.

Sly only looked like this a few times before. While facing Clockwork, when Don Octavio pushed Bentley out of his wheel chair, and when this very weird skunk pestered Carmelita last week. Before Sly could get up to confront El Jefe and Toothpick, Bentley stopped him. "Sly, why are you so worked up about this?" The raccoon looked shocked. "Did you not hear what the that little egotistical jerk said?!" Bentley shrugged. "I did, but it doesn't bother me. Making fun of someone's disability? It just shows how low someone is willing to go to get under your skin. It didn't get them anywhere." Sly scoffed. "Got me pretty pissed off." The turtle giggled, rolling to their next class.

"I really appreciate what you were going to do, but i'm capable of handling them myself." This made him smile sadly. "Sometimes I just forget how independent you are, Bentley." Penelope ran up to Bentley and Sly. "You guys! I think Carmelita is about to get into a fight!" She ran off, her friends trailing behind her. "What happened?" The mouse just shook her head. "I don't know, but she's fighting two guys." Sly's eyes bugged out. "Would one happen to be a tiger?" Penelope looked at him, surprised. "Are you some kind of psychic?" He grimaced. "Where is it?" Penelope looked at Bentley and received a nod saying it was okay. "Cafeteria." Our favorite raccoon high tailed it.

* * *

**Incidents leading to the 'predicament'**

Carmelita and Penelope were walking down the hall to get to Sly's class, but had been stopped by two guys. "May we help you?" The vixen asked. The tiger just grinned. "You can help me." Carmelita took a step back. "Who are you and what do you need exactly?" He took a step forward, hand extended. "El Jefe. I'd like a chance to get to _know_ you better." She stepped out of reach. "I'm not interested. Let's get going Penelope." El Jefe grabbed Carmelita's rear end. "Come on now, you know you're interested." The vixen smacked him in the face. "Don't touch me." Penelope was getting worried. "Do you need help?" She whispered. "No. Just get the guys down here to enjoy the show. I love making big jerks cry like the babies they are."

The raccoon ran to the Cafeteria, watching for Carmelita. The armadillo charged first, knocking her to the ground. She kneed him in the stomach, getting him off of her rather quickly. "Estúpida puta" Toothpick grumbled. Sly ran up to the vixen, barely holding her back. "Come on Carmelita, you don't need to get in any trouble. Let's just go." He snaked his arm around her waist, making El Jefe snarl. "You might have her draped on your shoulder, but I got the real prize." The raccoon glared at him. "What is he talking about?" Carmelita pulled him along. "The horny bastardo touched my butt." She sneered at the thought.

Sly cut El Jefe a glare. "I'd say your boyfriend would have the 'prize' as he likes to put it." Carmelita looked at him a little confused. "But I don't have a boyfriend." He smiled at her. "Would you like to play along again?" Carmelita agreed, not knowing what she was getting herself into. "Stay here for just a second, I'll be back." Sly went towards the tiger. Carmelita tried to read their lips, but ultimately failed.

"What just happened?" Sly brought his finger to her lip and kissed her. He turned around and made an 'I won' face at El Jefe. Carmelita was blushing madly, but it quickly turned to anger. "Why did you do that?" Sly grinned. "I just made El Jefe leave you alone. Wait, isn't 'El Jefe' Spanish for big baby?" She scoffed at her ring-tailed friend. "If you're not kidding, I feel very sorry for you." Sly snaked his arm around her waist again. "You know I'm kidding. I've heard you speak enough Spanish that I'm actually understanding the language."

* * *

They sat down with their friends, immediately getting bombarded by questions. "Are you okay Carmelita?" Brooke stood up, hugging Carmelita in a death grip. "I will bury the body. Murray has the van and I have the shovel. Just wink." The vixen laughed. "He's not dead, no dead bodies yet." While they were talking, the intercom came on. "Carmelita Fox and Sly Cooper to the office." Bentley just stared at them. "What did you do?" They both shook their heads. "Nothing bad enough to have to go see Mr. Raleigh." Sly grunted as he got up, holding his hand out for Carmelita to take. "To the office!" The raccoon looked happy on the outside, but on the inside he was slightly panicking. 'I hope Carmelita doesn't get into much trouble.'

* * *

**Alright, early update. I've been trying to update weekly and have succeeded. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure if I should add in the ancestors, but it would be so cool! P.S. I do not own anything by Edgar Allen Poe or anything about his work. Just thought it fit nicely for anger.**

**(Yes, I know El Jefe means chief. It's a joke from the thieves in time game.)**

**It's around 4:40 in the a.m.**

**Later Taters!**

**~PudgyPhantomhive**


	5. A not to eventful chapter

Sly was waiting on the little bench for Carmelita to get done. She hadn't been in to long, but he was getting pretty anxious. That, and he wanted to this to be over with as soon as possible.

Carmelita walked out of the office, she didn't look upset, but not to happy. "Did everything go alright?" She shook her head and sat on the bench. "For me, but not for you. He seems pretty angry." The raccoon got up and headed in to see Mr. Raleigh.

"So, how much trouble am I in?" Mr. Raliegh grimaced at the raccoon. "You're never any fun Cooper. Take a seat, if you wouldn't mind." For once, Sly decided to cooperate with the old frog. His dad always gave Mr. Raliegh hell when they were younger, so Sly decided to follow in his foot steps. The frog exhaled with relief. Maybe two Coopers in one life time wouldn't be so hard to handle.

"Now, I want you to tell me how the confrontation between El Jefe, Toothpick, and Carmelita got started." Sly cut the frog a glare. "El Jefe harassed Carmelita, and she smacked him away. Toothpick charged after she got El Jefe to stop, and she kicked Toothpick off of her. She was defending herself. May I go now?" Mr. Raliegh shook his head. "Thank you for cooperating for once Cooper, but now a different matter. Your little PDA with Ms. Fox has booked oth of you a week in detention."

Sly's demeanor changed when he realised he got Carmelita in trouble. "Mr. Raliegh, it wasn't her fault. It was my idea." The frog was tooken a back by Sly's honesty. He smiled at the Cooper in front of him. "Then a month for you from 3 p.m. till 4 p.m. Carmelita is free to go." Sly just stared at Mr. Raliegh for a good few minutes. "So, I get more punishment for telling the truth? Why not just two weeks and we say it's fair?" Mr. Raliegh shook his head, a huge grin on his face. "No. Now get out or it can easily be doubled."

He thought about arguing his sentence, but ultimatley decided that it would get him no where. Before leaving the office, he turned to Mr. Raliegh. "One more thing, sir." The frog looked up, making Sly grin. "Goodbye, mommie dearest." Sly quickly shut the door, nearly recieving a waste basket to the head. Oh, how he loved spiking the old frog's blood pressure.

* * *

Sly stepped out to see a rather bored Carmelita, sitting upside down on the bench. "Did you miss me enough to play hooky?" The fox grinned at her ringtail, and handed him an orange slip. "We're excused until fourth since you took so long. I only waited so I could go get food." Sly rolled his eyes and lifted Carmelita out of her not so natural sitting position. "So, did you get in any trouble?" He asked. Carmelita shook his head. "No, but I'm assuming you did." The raccoon nodded. "One month of my after school life is wasted. You're welcome." Carmelita went into a hysterical coughing fit at hearing this. "What do you mean thank you?!"

"I got you out of a week's worth. On the upside, this was one of the better conversations between me and Mr. Raliegh. He completley forgot to harangue me." The fox raised an eyebrow. "I never figured you would be someone with a high vocabulary." Sly picked up a lunch tray, examining which choice would be the least condeming to his health.

"You should know by now I'm full of surprises. It's kind of funny, that was the first 'big' word Bentley taught me when were kids. You steal one sticker book and a teacher wants your tail hanging on her wall." Carmelita snickered. "You're such a trouble maker."

"So, how long have you, Bentley and Murray been together?" The vixen asked. Sly rubbed his chin. "Nearly eight years. I wouldn't call them my friends anymore, they're more of a second family. Well, them and Demetri." Carmelita nodded, a little amazed that they all had been together that long. She wanted to ask about his parent's, but didn't want to press the matter. It soothed her a little knowing he could still think of having a family.

* * *

"Are you going to be coming in this late from now on, cracker box?" Dimitri called from the living room. Sly dropped his book bag at the door, and crawled to Dimitri. "Just for the next week. I'm already tired, maybe I should purchase a pillow. Or a comfier book bag. What's your thoughts on that, Dimitri?" The iguana shrugged. "The pillow would be a lot more comfortable. "

Sly grinned. "Sounds like a plan. I'm gotta get some sleep. Night. Dimitri smiled. "Night night, don't let the bad fashion sense bite!" The raccoon laughed while he trudged to his bedroom. It was about two weeks till his birthday. He stopped celebrating after his parents' died. Sly had gotten use to the gang throwing him a small surprise party every year, but it just didn't feel the same.

"Maybe I'll just visit them in France. Only God knows how long it's been since I've brought them flowers." He walked over to his bed side table and rummaged through the drawer. It took a while until Sly's fingers traced over a slick was a family picture they took just a few weeks before his birthday. He outlined the image of his parents and started to tear up a little. The raccoon sat on the edge of his bed for a good few minutes, just staring at the photo till he heard a knock on the door.

"If you're a bill collector I'm not here." Bentley rolled himself into the room. "Very funny. So, you're almost sixteen." Sly laid back on his bed. "Yeah. I'm just another year closer to the cold, outside world of a customer service cubicle. Your point?" Sly smiled at his blank faced friend. "How would you like to take a trip? It will have to be during the Christmas vacation of course." The raccoon smiled. "How about we pull one more heist in Paris?"

Bentley looked at Sly very closely and put a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick? Every time we suggested a heist in Paris, you always decline." Sly gave Bentley his hand back and sat back up. "I was thinking of Brazil or something, but it reminds me to much of El Jefe. That, and there's a little bit of business I need to take care of."

Bentley nodded, a bit too worn out to pursue the matter any further. As he left the room, he found Murray waiting for him in the hallway. "So, where are we going? Are we going to Holland again?" Bentley just smiled. "We're going back to Paris. Sly wants to pull one more heist there." Murray picked up the turtle and hugged him a little too tightly. "Yes! I've actually missed the place." Bentley patted Murray's back. "Me too *breathes* big guy." Murray sat him back down in his chair, ready to go tell Dimitri and plan the heist.

* * *

**This is one of those 'leading up to a big event' kind of chapters. I'm not sure if I can update regularly for a while. I've been pretty sick, so putting this chapter up was a HUGE deal. (Hopefully it isn't to bad, the next few chapters should be pretty okay.**

**Lets hope I don't have kidney stones!  
PudgyPhantomhive~**


	6. Back to Paris

**Back to Paris**

**December 20th**

Sly was still packing when Carmelita walked in. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" The raccoon lifted his face from his luggage and smiled. "I'll be fine, Carmelita. It's just a little trip." She frowned at him. "If you say so. Just, don't do anything stupid." Sly's smile grew wider. "Awwww, are you jealous that I might find another stunning fox in Paris?"

Carmelita smiled and gave Sly a friendly punch in the arm. It was definitely going to leave a bruise in the morning. Sly let out a little hiss. "Gosh Carm, I was just kidding. I only have eyes for one fox." He laughed at the expression Carmelita made at the last part. "Yo! Cracker box! We gotta get going if we're gonna catch our flight!" Sly picked up his suit case and started walking outside with Carmelita.

As Sly was about to get in the van, he searched through his pockets and found something. "This is for you." He handed Carmelita a small blue envelope. "Promise me you wont open it till we're gone?" The fox's eyes narrowed into rather menacing slits, seeing she'd have to wait. "You have ten seconds, Cooper."

Sly hopped in the back with Bentley at the count of eight. He smiled, waving and giving her a wink as the van pulled away. She waved back, a sad smile on her face. Carmelita sat on the sidewalk and gently opened the envelope. She pulled out his calling card, smiling when she noticed the hastiness of Sly's hand writing on the back. She turned it over and the message made her heart swell a little.

_**You know I really care about you, so I'm just going to ask.**_

_**Would you like to be my girlfriend?**_

_**Insertinterestingemailnamehere **_

Carmelita blushed, having a little happy burst. When she realized how he asked her, she became furious. "Why didn't he just ask me **BEFORE **he left?! I'm going to strangle that ring-tailed idiot." She sighed. 'But I have to admit, that was a really clever way to do the job.

* * *

Sly was sitting in first class on the plane, watching a little mouse boy and raccoon girl play eye spy. "Eye spy something... adult like!" The mouse was looking at Sly, making him smile. The raccoon girl shot up and pointed at him. "That guy!" The mouse nodded, a big (excuse the pun) cheesy grin on his face. Sly waved at the kids who waved back. They continued their little game for another twenty minutes and fell asleep.

Sly turned his phone on. He had on airplane mode, so he was aloud to use it. "Ah, sweet, sweet alpaca evolution." Lately, Sly had been playing a lot of alpaca evolution. It is a very addictive game.

"Alright passengers, we have officially landed. We hope you have enjoyed your flight." Sly picked up his suitcase and headed towards the exit, but didn't see Bentley or Murray. He headed to the back of the section and seen Bentley snoozing and Murray in the bathroom. Sly gently shook the turtle, but to no avail. He decided on a rougher approach. "WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" He screamed in the turtle's ear (or wear the ear should be.) causing him to jolt awake. "Sly! PARACHUTES!" He turned around and saw Sly giggling. "Very funny." Bentley said with a disapproving face.

Murray walked out of the bathroom. "They have fancy soaps in their you guys! It was shaped like a clam or something." Bentley got his and Murray's suitcase down from the boarding area and headed outside to see Dimitri flirting with the flight attendant. "Ah, you have such a stunning personality ma chère. How about you come take a tour of the Musée de Dimitri?" The female iguana blushed slightly.

Murray ran up to Dimitri. "Hey, Dimitri. We need to get going. We have a lot of stops to make." He told the rather frustrated iguana. He winked at the female and trudged over to his friends. "Alright, let's get going since the stop is sooo important." Bentley lead the way to a docking area. "Murray, would you mind unveiling that wondrous contraption over there?"

The hippo looked a bit befuddled, but did as he was told. "It's the van!" He gasped. Murray hugged the van, his little tail wagging rapidly behind him. "How did you manage to get this here, Bentley?" Sly asked. The turtle smiled. "I called in a favor to Penelope." While the turtle was gushing over the thoughts of Penelope, Sly and Dimitri put the luggage in the van.

"Come on cracker box and friends, I want to make it to the clubs before dawn!" It was already 11:30 p.m. Everyone piled in the van. "Can I punch it yet?" Murray asked. Bentley nodded, receiving a happy go lucky smile from the hippo.

* * *

They arrived at their old hideout near twelve. "Later! I might bring home some sweet ladies, so do not disturb." Dimitri winked and left them by themselves. Bentley shivered. "I don't even want to imagine that." Murray started unpacking his clothes and came across an old photo. "Hey guys! I found our first picture together!" Sly and Bentley looked at it, smiling.

Sly's hat went a little over his eyes, and his cane was about twice as tall as him. Bentley was wearing an over-sized bow tie, holding his book on nuclear fission and fusion. Murray had his arms draped over both of their shoulders, smiling widely. They all had some of the most genuine smiles.

Bentley smiled. "I remember that day. You ate so many nachos at that amusement park. Murray shivered at the remembrance. "The peppers burned so much, but it was so worth it." Sly smiled and took his phone off of airplane mode and had received an email.

** From: TheRainbowPotato98 **

**Did you have to leave before I could answer you?! **

** :3 well I wanted to think while I was gone **

** Well I got my answer c:**

** What is it? ;-;**

**Yes :) it must be late there o.o shouldn't you be sleeping? **

** Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow then? u.u**

** Okay ^-^ Night **

Sly turned his phone off, and headed towards Bentley and Murray. "Same rooms?" Bentley looked up from his laptop. "Yeah. We'll be headed to bed soon too." Sly nodded and headed towards his old room and unpacked.

* * *

The raccoon sat on the window sill in his pajama pants and hoodie, watching the Paris sky. It was beautiful during Christmas. It was also freezing, so he slipped back inside and layed down. Sly heard Dimitri stumble through the door with a giggly lady friend. Deciding that listening would be too weird, he turned his ipod on. After a few minutes of Gerard Way's voice, he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Alright, I'm officially a diagnostic mystery, but I'm not going to die.**

**On the other hand, early update!**

**Later taters**

**PudgyPhantomhive~**


	7. Opening old wounds

**Opening old wounds**

**December 24th**

Bentley sat by the tree, searching through thief net. Their next heist would be at the Musée du Louvre at 2:00 a.m., December 27th. Recent messages by other thief net members have informed the Cooper gang of recent stolen goods that would go for high prices with their buyers. Finally, they all decided that they would steal the "starry night" painting by Vincent Van Gogh. Too many others had been caught trying to break into the museum, which gave the guys a challenge.

While the turte was drawing up a few entrance routes, Sly and Murray were pre-cooking Christmas dinner. "I still don't see why you insist we always precook everything." Sly mumbled. Murray raised up from his paistries and smiled his big, goofy grin. "If we waste all day tomorrow cooking, then when are we going to open the presents?" The raccoon nodded in understanding and continued to layer icing on the "Santa" cookies. "Guys! Help!"

Sly and Murray raced over to Bentley. and couldn't stop laughing. Bentley had gotten himself entwined in the Christmas lights. "Why?" Sly could barely contain his laughter at his unamused friend's facial expression. "I wanted to shine bright like a diamond." Murray untwined a not to happy Bentley. "Really, what were you doing?" Murray asked. Bentley sighed. "I was going to send Penelope a funny photo." The turtle pulled up a photo of the mouse inside an over sized stocking with ginger bread men in her hands. "Awww, that's so adorable!" Murray gushed and hugged the turtle. Murray was always more affectionate around the holidays.

Sly smiled and took a picture of the two. "This should work. Tiny turtle gets hugged by Christmas enfused bundle of joy." Sly transfered the photo to Bentley's laptop and sent it to Penelope. **There's nothing like a Cooper family Christmas ^-^**

Bentley rolled over to get a better look at the picture and smiled. "That could be a Christmas card." He laughed. Dimitri walked in and peered behind the turtle's shoulders. "Nice photography, cracker box." The iguana sat on the couch and flipped through the tv channels until he found a frosty the snowman movie. "How you can watch the same puke over and over every year I don't Understand." Bentley wheeled himself to his room and focused on the heist. Murray had gone back to his cooking, and Dimitri was entranced by the magical singing snowman.

"I'm going for a little walk around town you guys. Try not to give each other heart attacks till I get back." Sly reached for his black and lue striped jacket and waved.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Murray asked. Dimitri looked at him for a second and smiled. "Do you really think he's going to get himself hurt out there? If he can fight me in a hand to hand fight, he can handle pretty much anything." Murray grinned happily, and continued his preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

Sly stopped by a small flower shop on his way to visit his parents. "Hello sir, what do you need?" A black and white female cat asked him. Sly looked at the roses and shook his head. "Do you have any flowers that represent rememberance?" The girl smiled and nodded. "Hold on a moment." Sly played with the hem of his shirt when the cat brought back a few bouquets. "We have poppies, forget me nots, rosemary, and statice." Sly chose two forget me not bouquets with blue ribbons.

The girl gave him a sympathetic look. "You're going to visit the grave yard, aren't you?" He was shocked, but nodded cautiously. She smiled and handed Sly two rose buds joined on a single stem. "You got two of the same, so I know they were close together. Put this between them." Sly smiled, a look of grief crossed his features momentarily. "How much do I owe you?" The cat smiled. "It's free for sad occasions." He smiled and left the little shop.

Before stopping by the grave yard, the raccoon walked to his old home. He sat on the curb, just staring at the dilapidated building. They still haven't gotten around to cleaning the rubble.

* * *

"Honey! Get the Camera! He's about to say his first word!" John (Sly's dad) ran into the kitchen, camera running. "Say dadda son, say dadda." The baby smiled and gurgled. "Come on baby, say dadda" his mother encouraged him. "Sarah, I don't-" Sly hit his hands against the table of his high chair. "Dadda! Dadda!" Sarah picked him up and smiled. "I told you he was ready. Mommy knows these things, doesn't she, Sly?" She cuddled him to her chest, making him giggle happily.

You're going to spoil my little thief." John grumbled. Sarah rose up, growling. "I think you mean _**our** **baby."** _Her husband gulped. "Y-yes dear." Sly giggled at his parent's display. John lifted Sly up and into his arms. "You know, you're one of the prettiest babies I've seen." He ruffled the baby's head fur, watching him fall to sleep.

* * *

Sly was quickly knocked out of his trance when he heard a car honk at him. He rolled away from the street, receiving a few profanitized insults. The raccoon trudged his way to is parents' resting place.

He walked to the back of the graveyard, near the willow tree where his parents were buried. John Cooper 1976-2006 Sarah Cooper 1978-2006. The city refused to put anything nice on his parents' graves, which always made Sly choke up with anger. He sat infront of them, setting the flowers inside the little vase that was there.

"It's been a long time mom, dad. I miss you both. Ya know, It's been pretty crappy since you've been gone." He whiped at his eyes. It never got easier for him, no matter how he approached the situation. Sly usually saw their lifeless bodies now, instead of the once loving forms. He rubbed the tombstone, tracing out their names. "I love you guys. I always will. Sometimes I wish it was me instead, but I know you would cry, mom. You always cried when I got the tiniest little scratch. Dad would say 'stop babying him! You'll turn him into a softy!' I'm not to soft dad, I promise." The raccoon let the tears flow for a few minutes, then whiped them away. "I hope you guys are proud. I'm sure you've seen Carmelita already. She's something else."

Sly looked at his watch after he finished talking to them. "I still have to help the guys! I'll try to come by soon, mom and dad. I love you." Sly got up and dusted himself off. It was going to be a pretty long walk to get back to the safe house. Even after all the cooking and decorating, Sly still had a little present in store for everyone.

**Hopefully this was an okay chapter. I haven't been able to focus during this "you need to take these drugs and hopefully you wont die" episode.**

**Yes, this is still a high school fanfic! High school students get holidays to, but it will get back to normality soon.**

**P.S. Not the real names of his parents (obviously since they were never named)**

**Later, taters! ~PudgyPhantomhive**


	8. Not a chapter

**Sorry for not updating guys, but I don't know where to go with the story anymore.**

**Also, my laptop's life span is about to come to an abrupt end.**

**I will continue to post, but it will not be as often /.\ if**** you have any ideas on how to further the story, I'd be glad to listen and would give you credit in future chapters!**

**(P.S. I will be starting a 'The Last Of Us' fan fiction as well, so look out for it.)**

**Thanks for being patient**

** ~PudgyPhantomhive**


	9. A Christmas Surprise

**Hello everyone, I'm finally back with a new chapter! (Please don't shoot me, I know it's a bit short...)**

**I would have updated sooner, but school and being in the drum line has me so tired and worn out**

**Hopefully you guys will enjoy the update ;-; on with the story**

* * *

A holiday surprise

Sly stared at the ceiling, waiting for the perfect time to wake everyone up. It was nearing nine and the young raccoon was dressed in his Christmas pajamas, waiting to run around screeching through the halls. As soon as he heard Bentley's alarm go off, he knew it was the time to strike.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF!" He then continued to scream gibberish until Dimitri came behind him and covered his muzzle. "Look cracker-box, because it's the holidays, I'm not going to hurt you. Let's keep it on the down low, ya dig?" Sly nodded, knowing that Dimitri drank a bit too much egg nog last night.

Surprisingly, Murray was still in his bed after the big ruckus. 'He was probably up late talking to Brooke' he thought. Sly tiptoed over to Murray, and pounced into his tickle fit. "SLYYYYYYY *hiccup* STAHP IT!" The hippo was giggling and turning a bit purple from the lack of oxygen. Sly finally released Murray from his tickle prison. "Come on, I have a surprise for you guys."

After a few minutes, Sly called for his friends. The sight shocked them to say the least. The notorious thief, Sly Cooper, was sitting in the middle of the floor, dressed as an elderly lady. The raccon rocked back and forth, trying his best to depict a stereotypical grandmother in a rocking chair. "Howdy boys!" He spewed. That's when the gang lost it. Bentley's cheeks were a bit rosey from containing his laughter. Murray and Dimitri on the other hand, let it all out. "That was priceless!" Dimitri muttered between fits of laughter. Ah, Christmas was already looking up.

"Okay, if we're done laughing at me, let's get to some presents." Everyone nodded, sitting around Sly. Dimitri sat at the tree, pulling out brightly colored and misshapen packages from underneath it. This year, it was Murray's turn to organize. It wasn't great considering the hippo's love of flinging anything and everything. This year was different. Murray just calmly passed them out, and that was a bit scary. Murray was only calm when their was something wrong.

"You good, big guy?" Sly inquired. Murray snapped out of his trance. It was so odd to see the big guy out of his element. Bentley sat there listening intently. "Brooke is lonely since her family went off to New York for Christmas. Some family." Bentley rushed off to his room, grabbed his laptop, and rushed back several minutes later. "Then you better turn that frown upside down, because heeeeere she is!" Brooke waved to them from the computer. "Sup guys?"

The hippo squealed in delight. "Brooke! How are you?" She smiled at him. "Aside from being completely alone, I'm extravagant." He just kept cheesing like a major goof ball. "Murray, it's still Christmas! We have some presents to start unwrapping." He finally came back to reality. "Yeah, kinda forgot about that. As long as we can keep the computer on, I'm fine. What are you still doing up this late anyway?" Brooke was halfway through an oreo when she answered. "Insomnia. I'm not aloud to get prescriptions filled without my mom." Everyone nodded understandingly. Dimitri tore into his first present and squeaked at the out-dated clothing item. "I can't believe you got me bell bottoms! Totally funky, bro!" Bentley smiled happily, seeing everyone enjoy themselves.

* * *

The rest of the day went as a normal Christmas would for the gang. Presents, being stuffed to their necks in food prepared by 'Chef Murray,' and the miniature surprise explosion from Bentley. Bentley was able to chat with Penelope before she fell asleep, and Sly got to talk with Carmelita. As anyone can guess, Murray spent the rest of his day talking with Brooke and watching slasher films. Everyone thought everything was so perfect. Little did they know, they had a little bit of a surprise waiting for them. "I'll be waiting for you, Cooper."


End file.
